Assha Nara
'Approval:' 7/25/14 14 feats (2 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance' & 'Personality' His cherry blossom decorated straw-hat shades his pale, colored skin. His ashen shaded hair falls over his face messily covering his eyes at times. The few times his straw-hat is off, people see that his eyes are snow white and one eye is covered in a medical bandage. His ears are pierced. The curves on his face give him the sharp features from his clan. He can be found to be wearing a shimmering, powdered, white robe that is bordered with cherry blossum pink.The Nara Clan symbol is sewn into the back of his robe. When his Seishin was sealed inside him, he had the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style put on his back between his shoulder blades on his spine. Assha is a friendly, out-going young man. Everyone he meets becomes his friend and they will feel close to him, but they are only feeling close. Though he is friendly, most of his friends dont even know what his true face looks like. He is very conserved on the informatin he tells people, but that makes him more trustworthy. He will always be an enginma-like-figure, but to his friends he is Assha. The handsome, quiet, trustworthy, level-headed shinobi that loves cherry blossoms and his grandfather. 'Stats' Chakra Points: 120 '(+ 75) '= 180 'Equipment & Ryo' Equipment *(2 EP) Smoke Bomb *(4 EP) Chakra Pill x2 *(4 EP) Chakra Conducting Tanto Ryo *Total Earned: 50,000 *Total Spent: 0 *Total Lef: 50,000 'Rank Upgrades' *'Genin 1': Shadow Manipulation *'Genin 2': Cherry Blossom Sharingan *'Chunin': Seishin Hosuto : Nara (The White Stag) *'Jonin: ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feat: 2 'Shadow Manipulation (5)' #'Shadow Stitching' - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. #'Shadow Imitation Jutsu' - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. #'Chakra Flow: Shadow Imitation Jutsu' - By connecting their fists or a chakra conducting weapon to an enemy's shadow the user can activate the shadow imitation jutsu. (10 cp to connect the shadow, 5 cp per turn per target to maintain the jutsu.) #'Shadow Gathering Technique -' (Info) Allows the user to make their shadows tangible. This allows the user to send out tendrils to manipulate objects, or constrict an immobilized enemy. CP to use. Parent jutsu is the shadow stitching jutsu #'Shadow-Neck Bidding Technique -' (Info) Allows the user to inflict direct damage to the enemy by transforming and moving shadows around the victims body, strangling them. CP to use. Parent jutsu is the imitation jutsu 'Cherry Blossom Sharingan (3)' #'Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP to activate and mantain) #'Chakra vision' - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. (5 CP to activate and maintain. #Coppy Ninja 'Seishin Hosuto : Nara (4)' #'Seishin Chakra - '''All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. ''(User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) #'Shroud of Nara - '''Nara is awakened, and Assha is covered in a of shroud of Nara's cherry blossom pink chakra. When the mode is active black lines like shadows appear around his body and connect to the Nara clan symbol on his back where his seal is. His hair crops back leaving a trail of cherry blossom pedals to dissolve once he walks fat enough away. The collar of the robe splits off like antlers on a deer and grows cherry blossoms. The shorud grants a boost to a physical stats. The shroud grants a +4 full boost to STR, SPD, and END. CP/round ''(If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost.) #'Mind Duality:' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. Grants a +3 partial boost to STR and SPD. CP/round #*'Genjutsu Resistance: '''Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. #'Seishin Beam:' The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP 'Complete Missions' '''Quest points' *Total QP earned: 97 *QP earned this week: 6/12 *Banked: 11 *Reset Day: Saturday S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 7 Freedom Fighters (2000 ryo) Fisherman's Sword (2000 ryo) Eiji's Real Identity (2000 ryo) Shutting off the Power (2000 ryo) Stopping Bandits (2000 ryo) Duality RU! (1500 ryo) Bandit Lord (1000 ryo) B-Rank: 13 The Puppet Man! (2000 ryo) Pink Eye (2000 ryo) Killing Pervs (2000 ryo) Assha's Pants (2000 ryo) Taking Care of Bandits (2000 ryo) Dracula Backwards (2000 ryo) Swamp Tentacles (2000 ryo) Dragon Cave (1500 ryo) Big Heist (1500 ryo) Kenji vs Assha (1500 ryo) Tekken (1500 ryo) Team Rocket (1500 ryo) Ruroni Seishin (1500 ryo) C-Rank: 6 Ancient Death Sword (2000 ryo) Dungeoneer (2000 ryo) Nightmare no Jutsu (2000 ryo) Missing Mom (1500 ryo) Bandit Mission Again! (1500 ryo) White Kunoichi (1500 ryo) D-Rank: 0 Other: 8 Assha Nara Introduction (500 ryo) Chunin Party (500 ryo) Lets Call It Even (500 ryo) Focused Resolve (500 ryo) Leaf Village Library (500 ryo) Training With Mrokeii (500 ryo) Genjutsu (500 ryo) Reunited at last (500 ryo) Backstory Pre-Genin & Genin: '''Assha was born and raised a Nara clan mameber. His grandfather is the head of the clan, Shikamaru Nara. He spent all his time with his grandfather as a child. They would tend to the deer, practice shinobi techniques and play lots and lots of shogi. Assha loved his grandfather. Shikamaru loved his grandson. During the Cherry Blossom festival, Shikamaru took a young teen Assha to the middle of Nara forest, a coveted spot by many in the clan. It was the boys first time there and the perfect night for it. The Cherry Blossoms feel, one by one, off the trees leaving the sky in a sea of beauty. Unfortunately for the Grandfather and grandson, they werent alone. Assha was kidnapped and taken to a hidden base where he was tortured and plucked of his left eyes, only to be found and healed by Shikamaru. Though his eye was stabbed through, Shikamaru took the eye of the women who ruined the innocence of his grandson and put it in Assha. They would both later find out that her Cherry Blossom eyes were Sharingan and Assha now used his families Hiden and a Dojutsu. '''Chunin: '''Years had past since that horror, Assha has ranked to Chunin and now works to defend the honor of his family. That is his '''Will: To defend the Nara clan for generations and generations to come. On the night his Seishin was bond to his body, they made a promise to each other and it became his will. The Seishin, Nara, and Assha become surprisenly good friends. During his time as a Chunin, Assha began to further explore his clans Hiden, learning and utilizing the new techniques in battle to help his clan and his new village, Konoha. He wanted to explore the jutsu more but he had learn how to be a better team member first. He needs to support his fellow shinobi better. So he took to the library where he got lost in the books searching for a way to better his help. 'Jonin: ' Category:Rank Upgrades Category:Stats Category:Appearance Category:Equipment & Weapons Category:Abilites